conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Deliria
Deliria is a planet in the Vacare stellar system, it is inhabited by beings of several strange and mystical characteristics, it has several odd characters; Johnny the Jackrabbit, Mars the Monkey, Sea Horse Queen, Georgie the Fox, Chi the Hyena, and Vulture. The known world is recalled as Land of Imagination, controlled by several ideologies and cultures. The population is extremely low, nearly 400 souls inhabit the land while countless evil creatures lurk in the shadows of the established kingdoms. Most rule is directed towards the Sea Horse Queen, who rules from her capital of Excelsior, she is know to be harsh on intolerance and silliness inside the several kingdoms; she has a extremely dislikes Chi the Hyena for his obnoxious and self-centered speciest ideas. On the Continent of Imagination is three distinct landmasses, Central Island Land, where Johnny the Jackrabbit,the Sea Horse Queen, Chi the Hyena and Vulture live. Mars the Monkey and Georgie the Fox live on the Old Land Island, separated from the Central Island Land by a ocean called the The Seas of Horrors. The Northern Island of Mystic Island is a land only known to Vulture; being that he comes from the island and flew away two decades ago. History While the history is relatively new, with an event occurring nearly 6 years ago as the Coming of the Lands in which the Land of Imagination slowly came together as unified known world. It was generated by The Being whom is now know to not present. Sea Horse Queen took control over the domain as time went on and feudal disputes erupted and once Chi the Hyena came to Central Island, Sea Horse Queen became annoyed and disgruntled with the hysterical and obnoxious animal and secluded herself to her land. Characters Johnny the Jackrabbitt Show quick whit, gifted with knowledge and all out friendliness, Johnny roams from his superior burrow, which has a extravagant pool, a nicely decorated front lawn and lives in a almost complete paradise of the Carcinogenic Coast. Johnny admires the Sea Horse Queen and is close with Georgie the Fox although he is unable to be close with him because of the separation by the The Seas of Horrors. Mars the Monkey While blessed with the gifts of knowledge and wealth, wisdom does not favor Mars; although most of his treasures were acquired from his monkeys uncle, which whom most of the other monkeys hate. Mars hates his home in Orange County, which he believes is a failed land and wishes to live on Central Island Land. He is known for being stubborn and generally hates the idea of loosing his monkeys uncle money. Sea Horse Queen Vulture Vulture is seen as to the other animals as a bottom feeder; taking the scraps of society. Vulture tries to joke with the other beings; but usually fails to entertain anyone. Vulture wishes for everyone on the island enough food to survive through the winters. Known for his awkward demeanor and loud mouth; most creatures find him rather annoying, including Georgie the Fox. His love for onion sandwiches, banjo's and silliness he is typically just shrugged off as a idiot. He lives in the Knob Mountains, and is originally from the Mystic Island.